This invention relates to gas-ion lasers and more particularly to cold (non-electrically heated) cathode gas-ion lasers.
Prior art cold cathode type gas-ion lasers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,451 granted Jan. 12, 1971, are used to pulse gas-ion lasers which operate reliably for approximately 1000 hours at pulse repetition rates up to 60 Hz. with pulse durations of 6 .times. 10.sup.-.sup.6 seconds at peak multimode power output of 6 watts, and average multimode power output of 2 milliwatts. If the pulse rate or the power output of the laser is increased, the life span of the laser generally decreases. As an example, if the pulse duration is increased to 50 .times. 10.sup.-.sup.6 seconds thereby increasing the average light output power to 16 milliwatts, the usable life of the laser drops to approximately 100 hours.
It has been observed that prior art lasers operating at pulse durations of 50 .times. 10.sup.-.sup.6 seconds and 16 milliwatts average multimode light power output often begin to miss pulses randomly but with increasing frequency after only 80 hours of operation and often fail completely after as little as 100 hours of operation.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a high performance pulsed gas-ion laser of the cold cathode type that has a considerably greater operating life span with increased reliability.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a pulsed gas-ion laser with a cold cathode capable of high pulse repetition rates at pulse durations of at least 50 .times. 10.sup.-.sup.6 seconds or greater and at average power levels of at least 16-20 milliwatts or greater with reliable operating lifetimes of 1,000 hours or greater.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cold cathode ion gas laser with increased lifetime and capability that can be readily manufactured without greatly increasing the costs of the unit.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of preferred and alternate embodiments.
A preferred embodiment and one alternate embodiment of this invention have been chosen for purposes of illustration and description. Such embodiments are not intended to be exhaustive nor to limit the invention to the precise form disclosed. They are chosen and described in order to best explain the principles of the invention, and their application in practical use to thereby enable others skilled in the art to best utilize the invention in various embodiments and modifications as are best adapted to the particular use contemplated. As various changes may be made in form, construction and arrangement of components herein without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention and without sacrificing any of the advantages, it is to be understood that all matter herein is to be interpreted as illustrative and not as limiting the applicant's invention.